


Leader‘s Duty

by Calandraa



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Jealousy, Love, M/M, No Smut, Turtlecest, rating cause I‘m paranoid, seriously mind the tcest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calandraa/pseuds/Calandraa
Summary: Mikey only wants some of Leonardo‘s attention but the leader only has eyes for someone else. Or has he?





	Leader‘s Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this little story was harassing my brain while it tried working on my AU-story. Needless to say, I had to kick it out of my brain!  
> Feedback is welcome!

Donatello walked through the lair, staring at his notebook's screen. As he passed the kitchen door, he sighed. Subtle. Quietly. Barely audible. But of course Leonardo heard. Immediately the blue-masked turtle frowned, got up from the table, leaving his tea cup and went after the genius.

Rolling his eyes Michelangelo bit in his sandwich, grumbling. This morning he had cut himself, preparing Leonardo's fruit salad. And despite Mikey's assurances how badly it hurt and stung, Leonardo had told him to just put a bandaid on it.

 _'Sure, Mikey needs to grow a pair and stop crying over a bleeding wound, but Donnie sighing? We can't have that!'_ The turtle in orange pouted inwardly.

Not hungry anymore Michelangelo threw away the leftovers of his breakfast and put the dishes in the sink. No way he was going to do them. He already made breakfast – getting hurt in the process! Someone else could clean the plates and cups.

“But not Donnie, Michelangelo!” The youngster quietly mimicked Leonardo while putting the milk in the refrigerator. “Don has important things to do, because he is soooooooo smart! What would we do without Donnie building stuff, fixing stuff and playing doctor?”

Still mumbling to himself, Mikey left the kitchen only to see his brothers in blue and purple across the room standing very close to each other, engaged in one of their “deep conversations”.

“Oh, Leo, I don't know if I agree on your opinion on page 34532, line 12 of 'Res Publica' by Plato.“ Mikey aped under his breath. “Really, Don? Well, usually I am always right but you are so smart that I value your opinion. How about we have tea tonight? You can tell me all your thoughts about ancient Greek philosophy while I stare into your beautiful brown eyes.”

Stealing glances at the couple, the turtle in orange saw how the leader put a hand on Donatello's shoulder while they talked. Then Leonardo laughed. Mikey loved that sound. He prided himself of making Leo laugh often, even in their darkest hours. But of course that was nothing he had on Don. Because Don was not only smart and dedicated, no. Donnie was also funny. Whatever he just said was probably not just a joke. Most likely it was a very humorous intelligent historical reference with an implied political jab towards the reigning class of the century and country in question - or some smartassy bullshit like that.

“Mikey?” The leader's voice startled the turtle in orange.

“At your service!” He saluted, causing Donatello to smile and Leonardo to sigh.

“Don has some boxes in the truck.“ The turtle in blue said. “Let's help him unload. Raphael's out but the three of us can do that in no time.“

“Good, I bet Donnie has a lot on his plate!” Mikey could not help remark with a little snide, causing Leonardo to raise his eye ridge.

Donatello, however, seemed not to notice and as they made their way to the garage, he sighed: “Indeed, but I want the truck unloaded first, I don't want to drive the spare parts through town when we need to leave unexpectedly.”

“Good thinking, Don!” Leo nodded.

Michelangelo side-eyed the leader and added a little too praising: “Yeah, you really think of everything, Don!”

“Thank you?” Don said, doubtful at his younger brother's tone. “I try.”

In the garage he opened the truck and they started to remove the boxes from the vehicle. After 20 minutes they were done and Donatello thanked his brothers. He was about to go back to work when his eyes fell on Michelangelo's bandaid.

“What happened there?” He asked, pointing at the youngster's finger.

“He cut himself while preparing breakfast.” Leonardo answered before Mikey could.

“Did you disinfect it, Mikey?”

“No, he told me to put a bandaid on it!” The orange-masked turtle answered, gesturing at the leader.

“Leo,...”

“It was a clean cut with a clean knife, Don!”

“We live in a sewer, nothing here is really 'clean'!” The genius admonished.

“I am sorry, Don!” Leo said sheepishly. “I should have taken that more seriously.”

“Yeah, you should really apologize to _Don_ for not taking _my_ injury seriously.” Mikey mumbled.

“What?”

“Nothing!”

“However,“ Donatello said, taking his youngest brother's hand. “I would feel better if we applied some disinfectant. Let's go to my lab, Mikey!”

“Okay, doc!” Michelangelo said.

“Do you need help?” The leader hurried after them, but Donnie stopped him.

“I think I can take care of that myself!” He chuckled.

 _'Too bad!'_ Mikey kept his thoughts to himself this time. _'Now you'll miss Donnie's cute butt when he bends over, looking for the disinfectant.'_

In the infirmary the turtle in orange jumped on the cot and let his immediate older brother tend to his injury. Carefully Donnie removed the plaster and examined the small cut. After he had applied the disinfectant, he put on a fresh medical strip.

“I am sorry!” He suddenly spoke softly. “I know you probably think I am exaggerating, but I prefer being overly careful now, than having to deal with wound fever later.”

“No, no, I understand” Mikey assured. “ Better safe than sorry...”

Suddenly feeling bad for being so mad at Donatello, he gave his purple-banded brother a sincere smile. It was not his fault that he was so cute, smart and nice. Well, being nice was kind of his fault because he decided to be but Mikey could not very well blame him for it.

He just wished that for once Leonardo would look at him in admiration or with pride. That he would ask for his opinion on a mission or a book. Too bad that Mikey had not many admirable qualities, knew nothing about strategy and only read books Leonardo did not care for. And the turtle in orange had to admit that Don was hot. Tender olive-colored skin, deep brown eyes, a nice mouth and an almost unscarred smooth plastron. If Mikey's stupid heart was not set on someone else, he himself might have jumped the genius right here and now.

“Are you alright, Mikey?” Donatello asked concerned. “You seem... withdrawn lately.”

“I am good, Don!” The younger answered. “It's been a bit much in the last weeks and months. Maybe you should suggest to Leo to lay low for a while. We all need to recharge before we take on the next 'big bad'.“

Donnie chuckled.

“You do have a point!” He nodded with a light smile. “But why don't you tell Leo yourself?”

“Well, duh!” Mikey exclaimed. “Because I want him to listen.”

With a too cheerful expression the youngster hoped from the cot. He waved, giving Donatello a wink and left.

He did not see the frown on his brother's face or the sincere concern in the brown eyes.

 

*

 

“Okay, goofball! I'll say it one more time!” Raphael growled from the other side of the couch, his tight grip threatening to break the game controller. “I don't want ya and I don't need ya ta let me win!”

“Huh?” Mikey made distracted. “What?”

“Oh, don't gimme that, Mikey!” The hothead said with a dangerous tone in his voice. “Yer ta good of a player ta make that many stupid mistakes!”

“I don't do that on purpose.” The turtle in orange pouted, putting the controller aside. “Sorry, if I am not much fun...”

Raphael's gaze softened at his baby brother's depressed composure.

“Sorry! I didn't mean that.” He apologized. “Yer okay?”

“Sure.” Michelangelo shrugged.

“Yeah, ya don't really think I belie...”

“Mikey!” Leonardo's voice rang through the lair, sending a light shiver down Michelangelo's spine and causing an annoyed eye-roll from Raphael.

“Couch!” The orange-masked turtle called back.

“Good thing you're here!” Leonardo said. “Donnie says one of his power modules is acting up. I promised him to check on it. I need you to accompany me.”

“Why?”

“Because it is our rule never to leave the lair alone. Even if we stay in the tunnels.” Leo lectured. “Just because Raph ignores it, I will not scratch it.”

“Ya just can't leave me outta it fer once, can ya, Fearless?”

“Why don't you go with Don?” Michelangelo hurried to ask, hoping to stop an impending argument between his oldest brothers.

“He wants to stay here so he can supervise any changes in the system.” Leo explained and chuckled: “That way he sees if I made it worse.”

Michelangelo was determined to weasel out of this. He did not want to be alone with Leonardo right now.

“Take Raph with you then.” He suggested, ignoring the hothead tense next to him. “The only one who knows more about Donnie's doohickeys than Raph is Donnie himself.”

“He has a point, ya know.” Raphael admitted with an annoyed growl. “I'll go with ya!”

“No!” Leonardo spoke in a commanding voice. “Donnie needs you in the lab.”

“What for?”

“I don't know!” The turtle in blue answered. “He just said he needs you –so go there! Mikey, come one, we're going to the tunnels!”

His leader voice left no room for discussion and the orange-masked turtle sighed in defeat and followed him.

 

*

 

When they arrived at the section in which Donnie had hidden the module in question, Leonardo opened the lid and started fiddling with the switch.

“I hope you know what you are doing, Leo!” Mikey said. “I don't want to live in darkness and cold for a couple of days.”

“Even I won't manage to destroy the whole system by flipping one switch!” The turtle in blue laughed.

“If you say so.” The younger retorted but without any humor. He just leaned against the tunnel wall, arms crossed, and could not wait to go home.

The leader noticed Michelangelo's mood and raised an eye ridge at him after closing the lid. But he did not say anything, instead got out his phone and send a message, probably to Donatello. After a few seconds he received a reply and a satisfied look spread on his face.

“Turning it off and on again did the trick!” He said with a smile. “Don says everything is working again.”

“Great!” Mikey stated without any real enthusiasm. “I guess we can go back then?”

He started to walk, but was grabbed and pulled back by Leonardo.

“What is wrong with you lately?” The blue-masked turtle asked, but it was more of a demand than a question. “Is it such an unbearable chore to watch my back for a few minutes?”

There it was again. The look of disappointment and disapproval.

“N...no, of course not!” Mikey stuttered. He tried to remain calm even though he just wanted to run home and lock himself in his room for his whole inner being craved a good cry right now.

“Good to know!” Leonardo spoke strictly. “It's really not much. And we're helping...”

“Don! Yeah, I know! We're helping Donnie!” Mikey blurted out. “Sweet, sexy, charming, stunning and smart Donatello!”

Shocked at the outburst his oldest brother blinked at Michelangelo. Neither said a word for the next minute. Leonardo too surprised, Michelangelo too embarrassed to break the silence.

“Mikey,“ the leader finally spoke up, wearing a weird expression. “Do you have a crush on Donatello?”

“Wh...what? No! Wh...why would you say that?”

“Well, you just called him 'sweet, sexy, charming, stunning and smart'!” Leonardo argued. “You'll excuse if I see some appreciation in all those adjectives.”

“Well, no, I am...” Mikey stuttered. “Sorry, I am tired. I just wanted to go home. I was being sarcastic, I mean, not that Don is not really all that but I don't care. Well, of course I care about him because he is my brother, but I don't care about him being sexy or something like that. What I mean is that Donnie possesses qualities that...ehm... and he certainly is... and you should know...of course, I know, too...”

“Mikey!” Leonardo stopped his younger brother's rambling. “That barely makes sense! What are you trying to say?”

“I am trying to say that I don't have a crush on Donnie.“ Mikey mumbled embarrassed.

“Good!” Leo said relieved and then chuckled: “Because it could be unhealthy for you to have one.”

“What do you mean?”

The leader grinned brightly as he started to talk: “You remember how Donnie refused to dance with April at the last Christmas party?”

“Yeah, she was bugging him the whole evening about it.”

“Well, the problem is that Donnie doesn't know how to dance.”

“What does that have to do with...”

“To be prepared for the next party he asked me to teach him.” Leonardo just continued. “So there we are in his lab, one of his hands in mine, the other on my hip.”

Mikey did not really want to hear this but he swallowed the lump in his throat and remained silent. Leo suddenly started to laugh and went on: “All of a sudden I am being thrown through the lab, a seething Raphael standing before me. Next thing I know he growls, literally throws Don over his shoulder and carries him out. Don later told me that Raph did not let him out of his bedroom for the next twelve hours.”

The blue-masked turtle was still laughing while Mikey tried to process the story.

“Donnie and Raph?” He finally asked.

“Donnie and Raph!” Leonardo nodded and with a smug expression on his face he stepped closer to Mikey, saying: “I am surprised YOU of all people didn't notice.”

The turtle in orange shivered at the sudden proximity and gulped.

“Surprised and a little disappointed!” Leo added in admonishment.

Flinching at the last word Mikey turned away but Leonardo grabbed his chin, turning his face back to him.

“You have to understand, Mikey,“ he explained. “Usually something like that would never escape your attention. So I have to wonder: Where you distracted by something lately? Or by someone?”

Seeing the youngster blush caused a complacent grin to appear on Leonardo's face and he continued: “As a leader I have the responsibility to ensure that all my team members use their potential to the fullest. Raphael needs to make the most of his strength and determination. Don has to use his intelligence and diligence as best as possible.”

He paused, drawing his face closer to Mikey's, their beaks now almost touching.

“And your greatest strength is, beside your impressive agility, your extraordinary perceptiveness.” Leonardo whispered. “But obviously the latter is lacking at the moment. Wouldn't you agree?”

“I...I don't know.” Michelangelo stuttered, completely flustered. “May...be?”

“And if one of my team members is lapsing,” the leader said in a husky voice. “I need to get to... the bottom of it.”

With that he gently pushed the orange-banded turtle against the tunnel wall and asked in a low voice: “Will you let me?”

When Leonardo brushed his lips against Mikey's, the youngster‘s “Yes” was barely audible, but loud enough for the leader to hear.

 

*

 

“Don.“ Raphael tried to get the genius' attention. “Donnie!”

“Hmm? What?” The genius asked, his eyes glued to his computer‘s screen.

“I've been sittin' here for half‘n hour now!”

“Oh?”

“Why am I here?” The hothead asked.

“As far as you told me because Leo sent you here.” Donatello said absentmindedly.

“Well, duh, brainiac!” Raph rolled his eyes. “He said ya need me.”

“I always need you. I love you!” The turtle in purple turned to his lover for a moment and gave him one of those smiles that turned the tough guy into mush.

“Ya know, that makes sense!” He grinned, stepping behind Don, and asked: “So, what's the problem with that power module? Why ain't it workin'?”

“Because I turned it off.” The genius said non-chalantly.

“Why'd ya do that?”

“Leo asked me to.”

“Why'd he want that?”

“I don't know.”

“Didn't ya ask him?”

“No.”

“But...”

“Raphie” Donatello interrupted, getting up and starting to get some files in order. “Leonardo is my leader, I trust him, I don't need to question all of his decisions.”

It was a lie. Of course he had asked his oldest brother why exactly he wanted him to sabotage his own system. But the reasoning behind it was satisfying enough and Leonardo had promised to turn the module back on soon.

“So ya just do what Leo says?” Raph rumbled, suddenly standing right behind Don. “No questions asked?”

“Well, he does deserve my loyalty and obedience, doesn't he?” The genius stated unfazed. “He does so much for us. He is dedicated, caring, brave and a great protector, he...”

Raphael grabbed Donatello's left wrist and pulled him with him out of the lab.

“Ya know, genius,” he growled. “Sometimes I think ya piss me off on purpose!”

“Now you are being paranoid, Raphie!” Donnie claimed. “I would never do that.”

 

*

 

When Splinter saw his middle sons come out of the laboratory, he was going to question them about the whereabouts of his eldest and youngest son. But upon noticing the expression on Raphael's face and seeing how he practically dragged Donatello up the stairs, he decided against addressing them. He had seen that look before and knew what it meant. But he wondered briefly why his smartest son had his fingers crossed behind his back.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
